Eternity
by Menari Lichlore
Summary: song-fic: Eternity by Dreams Come True Edward and Bella's wedding


**Eternity**

As I woke up I was having difficulty breathing, but not because of Edward. No, he was out with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle doing who-knows-what. No, today was the day that my entire life would change. Today I was getting to marry the most wonderful person I had ever met. By the end of the day I would no longer be Isabella Swan, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Just the thought of the wedding made my stomach knot up. All of a sudden, I heard a loud '_thump' 'thump' 'thump'_ coming from my door. I looked at my clock to see that it was 8:30, I had slept in. I knew exactly who was at my door, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Bella, are you awake yet?" She yelled.

I gave no answer.

"I know you are! Do you realize how late you are?" She yelled, "I told you to be at the house at 7:00 and now its 8:30! Perfection takes time, Y'know!"

_Of course, it does…years._ I thought to myself.

"Alright Bella, have it your way then." She said.

I heard her footsteps fade into nothing. I knew what she was doing. She was going to come in through the window. I went to the door and as I got there, I realized that she could have wanted me to think that she would come through the window so I would make my 'escape' through the door. Only to have her waiting on the other side of the door, ready to grab me and run. Either way, I was trapped.

Maybe I could make it to the house by deciding that I'm going over to Seth's house, by climbing out the window, down the side of the house and into my truck. Okay…here goes nothing. _Okay, I'll climb out the window, get into my truck and going over to_ -please work-_Seth's house. _I ran for the door while still deciding about what I was going to do at Seth's house. I made my way to the truck, turned on the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and drove. I was in the clear, no Alice, or so I thought.

"I know what you were planning Bella, I'm not stupid." She squeaked next to me.

_Damn it! So close,_ I gave a weak smile. "It was worth a shot."

"I guess. Don't think you won't be punished, in some way, for being late."

"I know." I sighed as I turned the corner.

The trees looked just like they had for my graduation party a few months ago, only better. They didn't look like trees during the summer. They looked like trees after a light snowfall with the sun glistening on the snow. They were more beautiful than I thought was possible the driveway was aligned with very beautiful and intricately designed paper lanterns. I was in such awe of the decorations that I barely heard Alice yelling at me.

"Bella, watch where you're go-" She was cut off with a loud thud, then an even louder crunch.

_Oh no! What did I break?_ I thought as I hit away my air bag. "Alice what did I-" I began to ask as I looked up to see Emmett with his hands on/in the front of my truck. _My truck!_ I screamed in my head.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to see you too." He joked.

"M-m-my truck! Emmett, why did you…" I began to ask as he interrupted me--I was in so much shock that I could barely get the words out.

"I didn't think that you wanted to ruin Alice's decorations and I didn't want to risk Alice blowing up when Jasper isn't here. Sorry about your truck though." He said in the most unapologetic tone, _liar._

"Thanks Emmett!" Alice trilled.

Alice got out of the truck and came over to my side. She opened my door, unbuckled my seatbelt, picked me up and carried me to the house--I was still in shock.

"Hey Emmett, Bella's truck rally clashes with the rest of the decorations, could you bring it into the garage?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Sure thing. Want me to get Rose to fix it?"

"No, she is already busy enough as it is. But, can you make sure that everything is set up inside and the food gets put on the trays." I gave Alice he best glare I could give in my shocked stage.

"Sure thing."

"And Emmett…"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to break anything else."

"I'll try. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't eat any of the food either." She giggled.

"Um… I don't know Alice. You know how much I LOVE 'normal people food'." He chuckled, "But I'll hold back just for you."

I sighed in discontent. Then everything went dark and my face was cold.

"Alice?"

"I want you to be surprised at the right time, so we won't have anymore mishaps." She said.

"Fine." I groaned, "Was that my punishment? Getting my truck totaled?"

"It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it'll just have to work." She giggled. I was so glad that she got a kick out of my pain.

"Don't you think it was a bit much? It'll take weeks to fix it."

"Well, if you would have been here on time, it wouldn't have happened because I was planning on putting up the decorations after you were ready, but you just had to sleep in."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize to me; I think your truck got the worst of your carelessness." She replied.

Before I could answer her, I was staring at myself in a rather large mirror, I looked terrible. In front of me were piles of different shades of make-up and lots of hairspray and bobby pins.

"Um…Alice?"

"Yes, Bella." She said, running a brush through my hair.

"Any chance of postponing the wedding a couple of weeks?" I asked nervously, afraid of her reaction.

She spun me around, so my eyes were looking straight into hers. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Um…because…" She cut me off.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why postpone the wedding a couple of weeks?"

"Because" I annunciated, "that's how long it'll take for you to fix how horrible I look."

"C'mon Bella, you know me better than that. It'll only take a few days."

"Days?"

"Yes, but with help only two, maybe three hours." She said as Rosalie showed up in the doorway.

"Can I help you Alice? That is, if its alright with Bella."

I stared at her blankly for a moment, "Um, sure. Alice will need all the help she can get. I mean, look at this." I said pointing at myself.

She let out a small giggle. She walked over and began to brush my hair while Alice did my make-up. As I sat there, feeling soft brushes all over my face and hair being pulled in many different directions, I closed my eyes and began to think about what was going to happen in the next few hours.

Only a few hours until I would say two words that would change my life, 'I do'. The only problem was, to remember how to breathe. It still felt like there I was something very important that was missing. No, not something, someone. Jake. I wish he could be here for my wedding, I wish he could stand next to Edward as my best man. But that's all it was, wishing.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Hmm? Oh I was just…uh…thinking about…" What would I say? I know I could have told her that I was thinking about Jake, but I didn't want to.

"She was just thinking about how happy she is to be getting married today." Rosalie replied when I failed to. I gave her a little nod in thanks and she nodded back. Alice just had this confused look on her face and continued, as did Rosalie.

Then everything stopped. "Okay Bella, you can open your eyes now." Alice said.

My eyes opened and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _Who is that beautiful person? _I asked myself. "Yes, Bella, that's you." Rosalie said.

"Well, what do you think?"

""Wow…I love it! Thank you guys so much!" I said as I turned to give them a hug.

"You're welcome." They said in unison.

"Well, I better get going." Rosalie said, "It's about to start."

"What?" I began to hyperventilate. The moment I had been waiting for was finally here.

Alice led me out the door and into Charlie's waiting arm. She gave me a quick thumbs up and left. I was so nervous that I couldn't think straight. _Breathe, just breathe._ I told myself.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, dad." I told him. I heard the music start. It was a song that Edward and I thought was perfect, Eternity.

_I knew that we belonged together_

_Long before I knew your name_

_And the only thing I longed for_

_Was a sign to prove you felt the same_

My feet began to move slowly, one foot in front of the other. As we entered the living room, I almost forgot to breathe. Everything was stunningly beautiful. It looked like Christmas in July. There was 'snow' lightly sprinkled over everything and falling from the ceiling as we processed in. A winter wedding, the type that I had always--secretly--wanted.

_Somehow I knew your every secret_

_Just by looking in your eyes_

_From the very moment I met_

_I was thinking about the rest of our lives_

_Just say to me_

Everyone was staring at me as we walked down the aisle. I saw many familiar faces. Ben and Angela, Mike and Jessica, Renee and Phil, Seth, Sue and Billy, Sam and Emily, Embry and Kim, Paul, Quil, and little Claire, and even Leah. A few unfamiliar faces were there too, two tall skinny women, who I supposed were the Denali clan I had heard so much about. Tanya and Kate, I knew Irina wouldn't be there due to her hatred toward the wolves. However, the one face I wanted to see, I didn't. I knew he wouldn't be there, but I still hoped.

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, eternity, is on our side_

_I'm not afraid to say forever_

_You have made me feel so sure_

'_cause I know its everlasting _

_And I've never had this felling before_

_Keep telling me_

The next thing I saw almost made me pass out with joy. Standing at the altar was something I thought was impossible, Edward and Jacob side-by-side, smiling. My heart soared. Now, everything was perfect. Everyone that I loved was here today, to witness the most important day of my life. I could tell that Edward noticed my sudden joy. He smiled back at me with my favorite crooked smile then he turned to whisper something to Jake.

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, I'll love you for eternity_

_Caught in the tide_

_And it brought me to you_

_And now I know that dreams come true_

I arrived at the altar, my dad did the ceremonial 'giving away', and Edward and I walked up the rest of the way. The preacher began to read the vows,

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen, to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?"

_Breathe, remember to breathe. _"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And he did, a little kiss on the lips--that didn't last as long as I would have liked it to--sealed the deal.

"May I introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen." the preacher said.

Everyone stood up and clapped, even Jake. It was over, I was his and he was mine, for eternity. He scooped me up, bridal style, and walked down the aisle as everyone followed. As we arrive outside, he set me down so I could say my good-byes, I turned to Jake first.

"Thank you so much Jake! You don't know how happy you've made me by being here!" I told him as I gave him a hug.

"I think I have an idea." He said as he pecked me on the cheek, "Hey, lee-Edward."

"Yes do--Jake."

"You better take good care of her, she's fragile."

"Believe me, I will." _Oh now they're on good terms? How long will that last?_ I thought as I waved good-bye to everyone and got into the car.

Edward sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. I waved good-bye one more time and we were off.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, may I ask you a question?" He said as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, what do you want to know?" I giggled.

"Are you injured?"

"Injured? Why would I…" comprehension flew across my face, "you saw my truck didn't you?" He nodded. "Simple explanation really, you see I was running a tad bit late and as I drove up the driveway, I was so…uh…what's the word?"

"Dazzled?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah, dazzled…I was so dazzled by Alice's decorations that I wasn't paying close attention. Next thing I knew, my face was in the air bag and I looked up, to see Emmett with his hands on/in my truck. He said that he was 'stopping me from hitting Alice's decorations.' But I think she put him up to it as my punishment for being late."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I replied.

"I see…so, what have we learned today?" He teased.

"When Alice says to be somewhere at a certain time, don't be late."

"Perfect, just like you." He said as he leaned over to give me a kiss, I felt the car swerve a little.

"Um…Edward?"

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"The car." I said giggling.

He sat back in his seat and we drove off into the sunset. Ready to begin our new life for…eternity.

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time_

_Eternity, eternity, is on our side_

_Eternity, I'll love you for eternity_

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. **

**The song used, Eternity belongs to Dreams Come True. Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**I wrote it as a Christmas present for a friend.**

**Read and Review! Thanks!^^**


End file.
